Te Necesito
by Yoru-no-namida
Summary: Este es un fic de Neón y Kurapica. Es el mismo trama que en el de la serie pero esta ves llevado por las emociones entre Neón y Kurapica, peleas, romance y tragedias CAP 4 SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

Personalmente odio los yaoi, el único que me gusta es una de the prince of tennis, suyshiro y eiji, pero ese es otro tema...

Me gustaría que hubieran menos yaoi para Kurapica que es mi persopnaje favorito de hunterxhunter por eso siempre hago de Neón y Kurapica

Espero que les guste no soy muy buena, me basé en este fic en el de siempre es de noche que me encanta si les gusta NxK se los recomiendo

_TE NECESITO_

Capitulo 1: Encuentro

_Por favor…_

_Aparece…_

_Te necesito a mi lado…_

_Estoy sola…_

_Triste, deprimida…_

_Me hace falta tu compañía…_

_Caminaba por la ciudad triste, sin ánimos de vivir, cual era el sentido, no tenía a nadie, estaba sola… Desde niña siempre lo he estado, mi padre, desde siempre solo le ha preocupo ganar dinero, nunca le importe yo…, bueno hasta ahora, ahora que mi don le hace ganar dinero, se preocupa de mi, de no perderme y de que no me pase nada para seguir ganado su sucio dinero. Mi madre siempre me cuido ella me quiso, pero cuando cumplí cinco años murió misteriosamente, mi papá no estuvo ahí para cuando ella murió tuve que verla morir, sola, sin poder hacer nada, ni después de su muerte mi padre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, me tuve que cuidar sola y superar la muerte de mi madre sola. Nunca tuve amigos, me consideraban un fenómeno, por mi don, ya que siempre pronostico cosas fúnebres, y por mi afición a las partes del cuerpo humano, me la paso coleccionando partes del cuerpo raras, al final esa afición terminó siendo mi razón de vivir, hasta que lo conocí a él, a ese chico rubio tan misterioso y frío con ojos tan singulares tan penetrantes y profundos en los que uno se hundía en ellos como en un pozo sin fondo…, al conocerlo, mi vida cambio. Después de conocerlo tuve ganas de vivir, sonreír y al mismo tiempo morir y llorar. _

_Todo comenzó cuando mi padre decidió contratar guardaespaldas para mi supuesta protección y ayuda…_

**-Neón ahora que hemos subido de escalafón social, los riesgos a un ataque son mayores…, aparte como quieres asistir a la subasta**** y como está la posibilidad de que el genei ryodan aparezca en ella…-**dijo el señor Nostrade con tacto para que su hija no se alterara ya que con su carácter se pondría a gritar en cuanto supiera la noticia, ella odiaba a los guardaespaldas.

**-Que es lo que quieres papá, quieres por favor ir de una vez al grano, estoy ocupada-**dijo Neón mirando su nueva inquisición, un frasco con el corazón de una momia.

**-He contratado ****unos guardaespaldas para que te cuiden y te ayuden en lo que necesites-**dijo el señor Nostrade suspirando ante la prisa de su hija.

**-Que tú que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**Gritó Neón** –Contrataste guardaespaldas para que me protejan?¿!! Querrás decir guardaespaldas que me vigilen!!! Tu sabes que no me gustan los guardaespaldas!!!!-**

**-Es necesario Neón****, tu sabes,… yo lo hago por tu protección… no quiero que te mueras-**dijo el señor Nostrade

**-Mentira, solo quieres que no me muera para poder seguir prediciendo el futuro y ganar más dinero!!!!, en realidad te importa un bledo mi vida, por ti mejor que este muerta si no fuera por mi don!!-**gritó Neón y salió corriendohacia la calle hasta que se perdió de la vista de su padre.

Que le pasa a mi padre yo no soy un objeto al que se tiene con vigilancia, si me quisiera habría estado conmigo cuando mamá murió o cuando me rechazaban en el colegio… solo quiero morir, eso debería hacer, así dejaría de sufrir y le arruinaría el negocio y la vida a mi padre**…-**pensó Neón

**-Creo que tenía unas tijeras en mi bolsillo…-**dijo Neón suavemente

**-Para que quiere unas tijeras señorita Neón…- **Dijo un joven alto rubio y de ojos negros**- no debería estar afuera a estas horas de la noche, es peligroso, venga, la llevo con su padre-**

**-Usted es uno de los guardaespaldas que contrató mi padre?¿-**

**-Si****, a si es señorita Neón, le repito que volvamos a la mansión donde estará a salvo- **dijo el rubio

**-No y****o no volveré al lado de ese hombre horrible!! Y menos con un guardaespaldas-**dijo Neón y se fue corriendo.

**-Haaaa****, a esto se refería el señor Nostrade con complicada-**dijo el rubio y se fue tras ella.

Cual será la razón del porque esta mujer es tan… tan como es, testaruda, aunque en realidad es muy linda…-pensó el chico rubio sonrojándose

Estúpido, es un estúpido, quien se creé que es, que va, no soporto a los guardaespaldas-pensó Neón mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano para recuperar el aire, cerró lo ojos y cuando los abrió estaba ese chico rubio sentado a su lado mirándola-

**-No volveré a la mansión**** y no me gustan los guardaespaldas así que mejor vete-**

**-haaaa…-**suspiró el joven-** creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Kurapica y se me contrató para cuidarte- **dijo Kurapica**- mucho gusto- **le dijo a Neón expendiéndole su mano.

Neón lo miro con recelo un rato**-Pfffff… supongo que no hay caso-**dijo Neón tomándole la mano y estrechándosela-** Neón Nostrade, pero que conste lo repito, no volveré a la mansión-**

**-Comprendo-**

Se quedaron así un buen rato mirando las luces del parque hasta que Kurapika hablo.

**-Le puedo hacer una pregunta?¿- **dijo Kurapica y Neón asintió**- porque no quiere volver a la mansión con su padre?¿**

**-Mi padre solo está interesado en cuidarme para que no me suceda nada y no perder mi don que le hace ganar dinero…-**dijo Neón-** No soporto que la gente este conmigo o me cuide por conveniencia, por eso tampoco me gustan mucho los guardaespaldas, los encuentro cínicos, porque a pesar de detestar a su jefe lo siguen protegiendo aunque les haya faltado al respeto les sonríen, para mi es donde más se nota que el dinero hace que las personas hagan cosas que no quieren-**

**-Con razón sentía que era muy ruda conmigo-**dijo Kurapica-**pero sabe, no debería ser así de egoísta, a mi tampoco me gustan ese tipo de personas, movidas solo por el dinero, pero a veces la necesidad es mayor…, debería darnos una oportunidad y verá que no es tan así por algo los guardaespaldas sacrificamos nuestra vida por alguien que no conocemos o que nos trata mal, no es solo por dinero, es también por compromiso y honor-**

Neón lo quedo mirando y suspiro. De nuevo silencio

-Tiene razón, debería de darles una oportunidad, aparte Kurapica no me desagrada, en realidad a pesar de que es un poco frío es dulce… que sueño tengo, me quedaré dormida en cualquier momento, después veo como hacer sufrir a mi papa… 

-**Señorita Neón creo que debemos irnos a la mansión- **Kurapica no obtuvo respuesta-**Señorita Neón?¿-**dijo Kurapica**- **Se quedo dormida…, mejor la llevo a su casa-pensó Kurapica-

Kurapica tomo a Neón en sus brazos, esta se estremeció, abrazó fuertemente a Kurapika y siguió durmiendo, este se sonrojo y la llevo devuelta a la mansión Nostrade donde el señor Nostrade lo esperaba impaciente por la demora, pero al verlo llegar y a Neón en sus brazos se tranquilizó.

**-Que bueno que conseguiste traerla buen trabajo, su habitación es la de la derecha subiendo de las escaleras, la tuya esta al frente-**dijo el señor Nostrade

-**Gracias-**dijo Kurapica mirando a Neón- **la llevo allá ahora mismo- **dijo despacio para no despertar a Neón que dormía en sus brazos. Subió las escaleras y entro en el cuarto de Neón, le sacó los zapatos y la acostó en su cama.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación escucho una voz a su espalda.

**-Kurapica, les daré a ti y a tus compañeros una**** oportunidad, pero tienes que prometerme que me cuidaras tú la mayoría del tiempo- **dijo Neón que se había despertado cuando el Kuruta salía de la habitación.

-**Te lo prometo Neón, te cuidaré yo la mayoría del tiempo y nadie más-** dijo Kurapica, pensando que así podría trabajar tranquilo y no tendría que soportar escapatorias repentinas ni ataques de cólera, le sonrío y cerró la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gracias por el review me seguiré esforsando para que este fanfic sea uno de los mejores **_ TE NECESITO_

_Capitulo 2: Se conocen_

_Por favor…_

_Aparece…_

_Te necesito a mi lado…_

_Estoy sola…_

_Triste, deprimida…_

_Me hace falta tu compañía…_

Al día siguiente Neón despertó y sus damas de compañía ya estaban en su pieza ordenando todo, como siempre, pero también estaba otra persona más en la habitación, en la ventana leyendo un libro.

**-Buenos días señorita Neón- **dijo Kurapica sin levantar la vista de su libro- **Su padre me encargo que le dijera que en cuanto este lista que baje para desayunar y para mostrarle el resto de sus guardaespaldas que llegaron hoy por la mañana-**

**-Buenos días Kurapica- **dijo Neón sonriendo- **Gracias por avisarme, me visto lo más rápido que pueda y bajo-**

**-De acuerdo l****a vendré a buscar en diez minutos para acompañarla al comedor-**dijo el Kuruta antes de cerrar su libro lentamente dejando marcada la pagina y salir de la habitación para que Neón se vistiera-

-Espero que se acuerde de la promesa, el sabe que no me gustan mucho los guardaespaldas, solo por él los voy a soportar… no se porque con él me siento así, quiero pasar más tiempo con ese chico que tiene esa mirada tan triste, pero al mismo tiempo me atrae ten intensamente -pensó Neón mientras se vestía para bajar rápidamente con el Kuruta.

**-Neón como dormiste?****¿ No hubo ningun percance en la noche?¿-**pregunto el padre de esta sin mostrar ni un poco de enojo por la huida repentina de su hija la noche anterior, al ver que esta bajaba las escaleras en compañía del Kuruta-

**-Dormí bien padre y no, no hubo ningun percance, gracias por ¨preocuparte¨-** dijo Neón poniendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra e ignorando también el percance de ayer y se sentó a la mesa para desayunar junto a su padre mientras Kurapica se quedaba parado detrás de la silla de Neón. Ella se lo quedó mirando un rato y escucho un ruido en el estomago de su amigo, se sorprendió se quedó pensando y luego le pregunto sonrojándose-** Kurapica que te gusta más la mermelada de frutillas o de duraznos?¿-**

**-Eh… la de frutilla señorita Neón- **respondió Kurapica extrañado por la pregunta de la pelirosada-**Por que pregunta?¿-**temiendo que la chica se hubiera dado cuenta que no había desayunado

-**To, toma- **dijo Neónpasándole una tostada con la mermelada dicha por el Kuruta a modo de repuesta-**No quiero que uno de mis guardaespaldas se muera de hambre y por lo que escucho tú todavía no has desayunado y con lo flaco de estás te vas a desnutrir-**dijo Neón sonrojándose aún más y sonriéndole, Kurapica le devolvió la sonrisa y Neón sintió una sacudida eléctrica por ese gesto-que estoy haciendo, esto nunca lo había echo con nadie, porque será que este chico me preocupa tanto, porque me alegra que se alegre, porque será que el que me sonría me produce esto-pensó Neón preocupada

**-Eh…-** respondió Kurapica sonrojándose también por el gesto de la chica, el señor Nostrade los miraba sorprendido, su hija no se había mostrado así con nadie desde que su madre murió, se alegro de ese hecho creyendo que su hija estaba madurando.

El resto del desayuno fue normal, el señor Nostrade hablaba de las predicciones que necesitaba de Neón y esta lo ignoraba, Kurapica estuvo callado comiéndose las tostadas que le daba Neón.

-Que es lo que me pasa?¿ porque me siento hací, esta felicidad no la habia sentido desde que conocí a Gon, Leorio y Killua… que será -pensó Kurapica

Cuando terminaron pasaron a la sala donde estaban el resto del equipo (en realidad en la historia verdadera son más pero no se cuantos ni como son pero como no interfieren en el relato de la historia no importa), el señor Nostrade se los presentó a Kurapica y a Neón. Eran tres hombres más, dos grandes y forzudos uno con pinta de levantador de pesas de un circo y el otro era un negro (no quiero ser racista)con un afro amarrado en una cola de caballo, con pinta de normal, y otro hombre pequeño en realidad muy bajito, no debería superar el metro de altura, con la parte de arriba de su cabeza calva y a partir de las oreja le salía un pelo rojo largo. Kurapica al verlo lo reconoció y este a él, era el hombre que estaba en el tren en su mismo vagón que lo había ayudado a vencer a los tipos que le seguían.

**-Nos vemos de nuevo Kurapica-** dijo el pequeño llamado Senritsu

-**Así parece Senritsu-**respondió Kurapica suspirando, ya que tenía el presentimiento que ha este pequeño hombrecito no le iba a poder ocultar nada

-**Lo conocías Kurapica?¿-**pregunto Neón sorprendida

**-Sí, nos conocimos en el tren camino a acá- **respondió este.

Se quedaron una media hora de las medidas de seguridad y de los cargos, turnos y papeles a seguir, Kurapica sería el jefe y el guardaespaldas personal de Neón, Senritsu sería el vigilante de noche, y los otros dos se encargarían de vigilar quienes entran y salen de la mansión. Cuando todo estuvo claro el señor Nostrade junto con los otros tres guardaespaldas fueron a recorrer la mansión y a conocer sus habitaciones y dejaron a Kurapica y a Neón solos en la sala.

**-Gracias-**dijo Kurapica sonrojándose-**por lo del desayuno**

**-De de de nada- **tartamudeo Neón sonrojándose aún más que Kurapica-

**-No me he olvidado de la promesa señorita Neón- **sintiendose avergonzado por las razones que se había dado para aceptar, ahora que la conocía un poco mejor sus razones le parecieron estupidas

**-Te puedo pedir un favor-**dijo Neón y Kurapica asintió-**Llámame solo Neón por favor, no me siento cómoda con tanta formalidad-**

**-De acuerdo… Neón**

Neón se puso roja como un Tomate y se empezó a dar cuenta que en realidad se estaba enamorando de Kurapica era la única razón por la que se sentía rara con él cerca, con una mezcla de felicidad y miedo en su interior que le hacían sentir tan bien…

-Será esto amor, no, no puede ser, o si?¿ si no es así porque me siento así cuando lo veo, porque tengo ese presentimiento de que si estoy junto al él seré feliz.. 

Kurapica se la quedó mirando, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos sobre de si estaba enamorada o no.

-Que es lo que me pasa que no puedo dejar de mirarla, no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima, es tan bella, pero que estoy diciendo, es mi jefa, aparte tengo una misión destruir al genei ryodan y vengar a mi clan, si la araña se enterara que me gusta Neón la matarían sin piedad…-pensó Kurapica con tristeza, justo en ese momento Neón lo estaba mirando y se preguntaba que le pasaba, de repente sus miradas se cruzaron, Neón vio una gran tristeza en los ojos de Kurapica y este vio un gran dilema en los ojos de esta. Se quedaron mirando un largo rato, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones, en eso entra Senritsu y escucha ese concierto de palpitaciones y comprende todo, tose un poco para sacarlos de esa situación embarazosa y ambos se separaron sonrojados.

**-Eh… Senritsu… nosotros solo…- **dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

**-No se preocupen no pasa nada a veces esas situaciones pasan, no importa-** dijo Senritsu mirándolos con cara de que no pasó nada-**señorita** **Neón su padre le llama dice que tiene trabajo-**

**-Aj que molesto**** odio eso… pero que se le va ha hacer-**dijo Neón suspirando dirigiéndose al comedor. Kurapica la miraba mientras esta se iba y Senritsu lo miraba mientras Kurapica miraba a Neón irse.

**-Te gusta no?¿-**le pregunto Senritsu mirándolo con cara de que no le podría mentir, Kurapica suspiro

-**Si-**

**- Y porque no haces algo al respecto, estoy seguro que a ella le gustas, además que pierdes con intentarlo?¿-**le pregunto Senritsu

-**Tu no comprendes-** dijo Kurapica suspirando- **yo tengo una misión que cumplir, una misión en la que la gente a la que quiero puede salir lastimada, y no quiero que le pase algo a Neón por mi culpa-**

**-En el amor no hay barreras, si en verdad la quieres buscarás la manera y estoy seguro que ella querrá estar contigo a pesar de que su vida corra riesgo. Lo único que querrá será estar contigo y aparte quien dice que se enterarán que tu la amas si lo escondes?¿-**dijo Senritsu y luego salió de la habitación- **piénsalo**

Kurapica se quedó pensando Senritsu tenía razón pero no lo alcanzaba a convencer

-Y si dejara la venganza de lado, me olvido de ella y me voy con Neón?¿… No! Eso jamás no podía hacer eso, jamás traicionaría a mi tribu… no le encuentro salida, Neón y yo no podemos estar juntos, en cuanto finalice la subasta renunciaré al empleo y me iré lejos muy lejos.

En cuanto Kurapica decidió esto lloró, lloró un largo rato, luego se tranquilizó y se fue a la sala a acompañar a Neón


	3. Chapter 3

_TE NECESITO_

_Capitulo 3: Pleito_

_Por favor…_

_Aparece…_

_Te necesito a mi lado…_

_Estoy sola…_

_Triste, deprimida…_

_Me hace falta tu compañía…_

Neón estaba sentada en la sala junto a su padre y otros miembros de la mafia. Ellos hablaron durante un rato, sobre dinero y sobre el robo resiente de los objetos de la subasta por el genei ryodan mientras Neón predecía el futuro con su fantasma escritor y Kurapica permanecía entre las sombras sentado detrás de ella, pensativo y triste mirando como esta predecía el futuro.

-Neón es tan bonita y dulce, con su cabello rosado que le da ese toque infantil como si tuviera 12 años a pesar de tener 17 como yo, con ese cuerpo suyo tan delicado, que dan ganas de abrazar a todo momento…,ahhhh cuanto me gustaría estar a su lado, abrazarla, tocar su cabello, verla sonreír, llorar y vivir a todo momento, cuanto me gustaría poder posar mis labios en los suyos,… pero no puedo!, mientras viva el genei ryodan no podré estar con Neón, si los de la araña se enterasen de mi identidad y supieran que me gusta Neón ella correría un gran peligro no me lo puedo permitir prefiero morir yo que ella, aparte estar con Neón me distraería de mi misión…-pensó- Ya no puedo ser amable con Neón debo alejarla lo máximo posible de mi, aunque me odie con todo su ser debo alejarla, pero no se como lo haré pues la amo, la amo!,…-pensó Kurapica, y una lagrima recorrió su cara y calló en el suelo a sus pies-

**-Terminé**** padre con las predicciones, puedo retirarme ya a mi habitación?¿, Kurapica me acompañara-**preguntó Neón sonriéndole a Kurapica, con esa sonrisa que lo enloquecía, este no le devolvió la sonrisa, más la miró con desprecio-

**-C****laro hija, si vas con uno de tus guardaespaldas y no tu sola puedes ir donde quieras en la mansión mientras no requiera de tus servicios-**respondió el señor Nostrade, alegrado de que su hija se este tomando más enserio la cuestión de los guardaespaldas-

Pasaron varios días en la mansión encerrados Kurapica y Neón, por arte de magia todos los otros guardaespaldas no se encontraban disponibles cuando Kurapica quería cambiar el turno o pasarlo, al parecer cierto hombrecito hizo una redada para que ellos estuvieran siempre juntos. Kurapica se comportaba frío muy distinto comparado a los primeros días y Neón se comenzaba a frustrar hasta que un día el señor Nostrade dejó salir de la mansión a Neón

**Neón, hoy no voy a almorzar en casa, voy a almorzar con mis socios, tenemos asuntos que atender de suma importancia a si que puedes salir a almorzar y luego salir a pasear a donde quieras mientras que Kurapica o algún otro guardaespaldas te acompañe a donde sea que vallas- **dijo el señor Nostrade

**-Gracias padre!**** Ya llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada- **dijo Neón-** Vamos Kurapica partamos al tiro-** dijo sonriendo la chica tirándole del brazo

**-D****e acuerdo Neón, pero primero déjame avisarles a mis compañeros que vamos a salir y pedirle a Senritsu que nos lleve-** dijo Kurapica suspirando

-Maldición, que haré, no quiero herirla,… lo mejor será que no le dirija la palabra y sea formal con ella, quiza así no tenga ganas de hablar y no tenga que ser ruda con ella-pensó Kurapica sabiendo de sobra la reacción de la chica que le gustaba, pero bien sabía que no podían estar juntos

-**Kurapica estás muy callado-**dijo Neón en el auto camino al Mall al cual irían a pasar el día, Senritsu los miraba por el espejo retrovisor-**Por qué no hablas?¿**

-**No tengo muchas ganas de hablar-** respondió el Kuruta secamente aquejado por la tristeza mientras veía el paisaje que se extendía por la ventana ignorando a la chica.

El viaje camino al Mall al que quería ir Neón fue callado Kurapica y Neón sentados en la parte trasera cada uno mirando por sus respectivas ventanas, sin cruzarse la mirada y Senritsu manejando lo más rápido posible para salir de esa situación tan complicada.

Cuando llegaron Senritsu les dijo que pasaría por ellos a las seis.

**-Que se diviertan-** dijo Senritsu, y se fue

**-Vamos**** señorita Nostrade-** dijo Kurapica entrando al Mall-** creo que deberíamos comer primero, ya son las una.**

**-Si-**

-Que le sucede a Kurapica, está muy frío, no me gusta nada, él siempre es atento conmigo, desde que nos quedamos solos en la sala, hace una semana, se está comportando así, habré dicho algo malo?¿-pensó Neón intrigada

**-Que le ****parece si comemos comida China señorita Nostrade- **opino Kurapica

**-Me parece bien****, señor Kurapica-**contesto Neón enojada por la repentina formalidad de su guardaespaldas

Se dirigieron a la parte de alimentos y se sentaron en el local de comida China, pidieron y luego comieron en silencio, cuando terminaron el Kuruta pagó y luego le preguntó a Neón

-**Que quiere hacer ahora, señorita Nostrade?¿ que le parece ir a la tienda de ropa?¿-**

**-Que te pasa Kurapica?!¿!-**le preguntó Neón-**por qué actúas así?¿ tan frío y distante-** el Kuruta la miró con fingida sorpresa

**-Es ****así como debe ser señorita Nostrade, según tenía entendido señorita, usted es mi cliente y mi jefa y yo soy su servidor- **respondió Kurapica seriamente

**-Eres un idiota!!!!**** Desde cuando te ha importado eso, siempre te has comportado amigable conmigo, bueno eso creía, porque me tratas así ahora-**le gritó Neón y salió corriendo fuera del Mall llorando, Kurapica antes que saliera del Mall la agarró con su cadena y la atrajo hacia si

**-No se va ha escapar s****eñorita Nostrade, ya fue suficiente del chico lindo, se me contrató para protegerla, no para hacer vida social con usted, que le quede claro, trabajo es trabajo, y vida social es vida social ahora la llevaré a su casa-**dijo Kurapica fingiendo enojo, llamó a Senritsu y le pidió que los fuera a buscar

**-Eres un baka, un tonto un imbécil-**le gritó Neón

**-Mejor ahora se calla**, **ahora vendrá Senritsu a buscarnos-** respondió rudamente Kurapica con el corazón roto por lo que estaba haciendo, pero era lo mejor para ella, prefería que lo odiara a que saliera muerta. Neón se quedó callada ante las palabras de Kurapica, estaba sorprendida por el carisma que había tomado la situación…

La vuelta en auto fue muy tensa, lleno de insultos de parte de Neón hacia Kurapica, este se comportaba como si no le hablaran y Senritsu alarmado por el comportamiento de ambos.

De repente Kurapica recibió una llamada telefónica del jefe, habían visto a los ladrones de la subasta volando en un globo, el jefe decía que se apresuraran en dejar a Neón en la mansión para colaborar.

_(aquí va toda la parte en la que el Inju se enfrenta a la araña y mueren, y Kurapica atrapa a Ubog__, lo intentan de interrogar, pero si lo relatara la historia sufriría más cambios de los que ya he realizado y no me gusta eso, así que lo dejaré a imaginación de ustedes. La historia la empezaré a retomar en el momento en el que están todos en la sala y el señor Nostrade le promete a Neón comprarle los objetos de la subasta y esta no le cree y sube a su habitación. Desde este punto empezaré pero advertencia habrá cambios en la trama de la historia)_

Neón y Kurapica ya hace días que no se hablaban, ella estaba alarmada por el cambio de Kurapica, un día lo había visto llegar a la mansión lleno de sangre que parecía no ser suya y ya no lo veía mucho. Lo único que quería saber que era lo que le pasaba, porque la había tratado como la había tratado semanas antes, quería saber.

-**Me iré a acostar-**dijo Neón-**Kurapica puedes tener la amabilidad de subir a mi cuarto cuando termines?¿-**este asintió y Neón se fue a su habitación, en cuanto se fue el señor Nostrade empezó a hablar.

**-Kurapica quieres formar parte del grupo de asesinos contratados para destruir al genei ryodan**** que están reuniendo las diez cabezas?¿-**le preguntó el señor Nostrade

**-Si-**respondió Kurapica con un peso en el corazón, no le gustaba la idea pero si quería llevar a cabo su venganza debía ser así-**voy a ver que desea la señorita Neón- **se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de Neón.

Tocó la puerta y entro

-**Deseaba verme señorita Nostrade?**

**-Si-**contestó Neón, le hizo una seña a sus damas de compañía y estas los dejaron solos

**-Quería saber porque estas actuando así**-dijo Neón sin rodeos, Kurapica se quedo sin aliento, sabía que alguna ves le iba a preguntar, pero no creyó que fuera de una forma tan directa

-**Actuando de que forma-**dijo Kurapica intentando hacerse el tonto

**-Tan frío y alejado****!!-**

**-Soy así con todos-**respondió Kurapica

**-Mentira! Nunca fuiste así conmigo-** dijo ella frustrada por los rodeos de su amigo, en ese momento Kurapica se le ocurrió usar otro tipo de táctica

**-Porque debería comportarme diferente con usted?¿-**dijo Kurapica jugando con ella. Neón se quedó de piedra, sabía la respuesta con toda certeza pero no supo que decirle

**-Ehm, yo, eh…-**tartamudeo Neón, después con seguridad le dijo-**Ne te salgas del tema esa no…- **Kurapica se le acercó

**-Será que l****e gusto?¿-**le preguntó Kurapica, Neón reaccionó de mala manera, se dio cuenta que el chico estaba jugando con ella, lo empujo y le gritó

**-NO! Eso sería imposible! Enamorarme de alguien como tú****, como si en realidad eso fuera posible, tu presencia me desagrada-**

**-Entonces porque le molesta que sea fría con usted-**dijo el Kuruta fríamente con el corazón hecho trisas por el comentario de la chica y decidió más fuerte que nunca ir a isla ballena por uno días para estar tranquilo, para no verla jamás para olvidarla…

-Como pude ser tan tonto, creí ciegamente que le gustaba a Neón y me hice todo un lío, no se me había ocurrido que no le gustara, soy un tonto,… en realidad debería alegrarme, no le gusto…, pero no puedo, yo la amo a pesar de todo y me duele un montón que no le guste, que su corazón no me pertenezca…-pensó destruido Kurapica

Neón se dio cuenta que había cavado su propia tumba, había negado que le gustaba, ya no tenía razones para hablarle o verle, más encima mañana se iba de vuelta a su casa y no lo vería más.

-**Si me disculpa yo me retiro para no importunarla más con mi presencia- **dijo Kurapica, abandonó la habitación y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

La habitación quedó en silencio Neón lloraba de enojo y de tristeza, no lo iba ha ver más, era una tonta

-Soy una idiota-pensó Neón cayendo de rodillas en el suelo-como le pude decir eso, tengo que pedirle disculpas, mañana antes de irme buscaré todas las maneras para poder disculparme con él, si es necesario me escaparé para ir a buscarlo a la subasta…-con este pensamiento Neón se quedó dormida es noche abrazando la almohada.


	4. Chapter 4

_TE NECESITO_

_Capitulo 4: Disculpa y robo_

_Por favor…_

_Aparece…_

_Te necesito a mi lado…_

_Estoy sola…_

_Triste, deprimida…_

_Me hace falta tu compañía…_

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Neón se vistió de prisa y bajó corriendo a desayunar con su padre, Kurapica y los demás guardaespaldas, pero cuando bajo se percató que en el comedor no había nadie más que Senritsu, el guardaespaldas forzudo y sus damas de compañía.

**-Donde están mi padre y Kurapica?¿-** preguntó sorprendida Neón al ver la ausencia de ambos en la mesa, se había echo la idea de disculparse, por las cosas que dijo a Kurapica, en el desayuno.

-**Tuvieron que salir, señorita Neón-**respondió Senritsu a la pregunta de Neón

-**Volverán antes de que no vallamos a casa?¿-** preguntó la chica de los cabellos rosadosesperanzada de que la respuesta fuera el tan anhelado si.

**-No, señorita Neón, su padre me dijo que le deseara buen viaje de su parte, y que lamentaba no poder acompañarla al aeropuerto, ****pero que se había presentado un asunto de suma importancia que debía arreglar con Kurapica en la subasta-** respondió el pequeño hombrecito, mirándola con cara de lo siento.

Neón se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños –_Maldita sea no podré disculparme de Kurapica sin escaparme el idiota, ahora tendré que huir e ir a la subasta, seguro me regañará, pero ahí podré disculparme con el por las cosas horribles que le dije-_ en ese momento empezó Neón a idear un plan para escapar, cada paso que debía hacer.

En ese momento Kurapica y el señor Nostrade estaban en una sala oscura junto con los demás asesinos contratados por las diez cabezas con la misión de asesinar al jenei ryodan, para recibir las indicaciones para hacer la guardia en la subasta.

**-… necesitan algo para esto?¿-**dijo el hombre bonachón y bajo, con lentes y con una gran nariz después de dar las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer.

-**Yo necesito un mapa detallado de los alrededores del edificio-**dijo un de los asesinos

-**A mi también me gustaría uno- **dijo otro… Así siguió la conversación de los asesinos, que al final quedaron de acuerdo de trabajar solos y no en equipo como quería cuatro de los nueve, pero que al final se quedaron callados por la diferencia de poder de los Soldick comparados con ellos, al contrario de Kurapica que se demostró frío y solitario en la reunión, casi al borde de estar disfrutando de la matanza, igual que los Soldick y otros dos tipos más.

Después de la reunión Kurapica y el señor Nostrade se dirigieron al edificio de la subasta. En el auto Kurapica recibió una llamada de Senritsu

-**Kurapica, el jefe se ha escapado- **dijo Senritsu sin rodeos- **pa, pa, parecía feliz, e, e, estaba haciendo muchas compras, después se excusó con que quería ir al baño, pe, pero después no volvió a salir de él, se debió de haber escapado con un grupo de chicas – **dijo el hombrecito sintiendo el enojo del corazón de Kurapica a través del teléfono

**-Que?¿!!- **gritó Kurapica enfurecido-_cálmate Kurapica mantente frío-_ pensó este y luego cerró los ojos y se calmó -**No te preocupes Senritsu creo que se donde está**, **vallan mientras al hotel, te llamo luego-**cortó, -_esa chica es un dolor de cabeza, que estará pensando escaparse justo antes de subirse al avión, aunque me sorprende que lo halla logrado, es una chica tan inteligente como soberbia…_

**-Que**** ha pasado Kurapica?¿- **preguntó el señor Nostrade preocupado

-**Su hija se ha escapado-**

**-Que!?!¿!-**

**-No se preocupe ****creo que la señorita Neón se dirige hacia el mismo lugar que nosotros- **dijo Kurapica calmado

**-A la subasta****!-**dijo el señor Nostrade mientras marcaba un numero en su celular-**Aló, policía, habla Nostrade de la familia Nostrade, si una chica de unos diecisiete, dieciocho años de edad intenta entrar al edificio tómenla en custodia de inmediato, es mi hija!-**

**-Una chica con esas características**** ya vino Sr. pero como no sabíamos le dijimos que se marchase y que si volvía a intentar pasar sin un pase la íbamos ha detener, pero después entro con un joven que sí tenía pase-** contesto por teléfono un policía

-**Maldición- **dijo el señor Nostrade cortando y marcando otro numero- **no contesta, la maldita chica apagó su celular-**

**-Tiene un mapa de los alrededores?¿-**dijo Kurapica-**quizás la pueda encontrar-**dijo Kurapica sacando una de sus cadenas. La cadena osciló un tiempo sobre el mapa para después detenerse en el edificio de la subasta-**Lamento decirle que su hija ya ha entrado al edificio-**

**-****Que?¡ Conductor acelere!!!- **le gritó el señor Nostrade al conductor

-**Gracias por ayudarme, cuando vi que no podía entrar sin un pase me desilusione mucho!- **dijo Neón

**-De nada****, su padre me ha ayudado mucho- **dijo un hombre de aspecto joven y amigable con aros en las orejas y una venda el la frente

-**Le pido por favor que no le cuente a mi padre- **dijo Neónasiéndole un gesto de silencio al joven

**-Jajajajaja, no se preocupe- **dijo el joven con una cara amistosa-**que le parece si vamos a tomar algo ahí- **dijo señalando un local a sus espaldas- **tenemos tiempo para que empiece la subasta-**

**-Sí -**

Fueron y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, Neón se pidió una taza de te y el hombre un vaso de champagne

**-Ahhhhh, estaba sedienta por la carrera- **dijo Neón y el joven la miró intrigado-** Mi papá me contrató unos molestos guardaespaldas, que siempre andan tras de mi, pero logré escaparme antes de subir al avión. El truco, fue hacer muchas compras, y entre las compras, compre artículos para disfrazarme entre las cosas normales, y antes de subirme al avión fui al baño, me cambié y salí confundiéndome con un grupo de chicas, ellos no notaron nada!- **dijo Neón sonriendo-**Son unos tontodçs**

-**Jajajajaja- **se rieron ambos al unísono

-**Oye Neón, escuche por ahí que lees el futuro de las personas- **dijo el joven mirándola con unos ojos fríos, cosa que Neón no se dio cuenta

-**Si, así es, gente influyente viene a pedirme consejo-**

Mi relato se haría muy largo si pusiera toda la conversación de Neón y Kuroro, además en este tramo no hay Kurapica Neón, así que la cortaré de aquí y empezare en la parte que van caminando a la subasta

**-Por eso siempre estoy pensando en cosas que a los muertos les gustaría hacer-**dijo Kuroro mirando el techo

Neón se había entretenido mucho con ese hombre, se le había olvidado por completo Kurapica e incluso el porqué estaba allí, en ese momento solo pensaba en saber más de ese hombre tan misterioso.

**-¿Y que es eso?-** preguntó Neón intrigada, mirando a su acompañante.

-**Un acto extravagante- **dijo Kuroro, y acto seguido golpeó a Neón en el cuello y está calló inconsciente al suelo, este la agarro y empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda efusivamente, luego se dio la vuelta, sonrió y se fue

Kurapica y el Sr. Nostrade entraron corriendo al edificio, el Sr. N. fue corriendo donde un guardia lo agarró y le preguntó donde estaba Neón

-**Soy Nostrade de la familia Nostrade, mi hija, donde está mi hija- **dijo el Sr. Nostrade-**Es una chica de pelo rosado y de unos 17 o 18 años de edad!, ella no debería estar aquí-**

**-Si, si una chica con esas características se desmayo hace poco, ahora esta en uno de los dormitorios de arriba- **dijo asustado el guardaespaldas

El Sr. Nostrade y Kurapica fueron corriendo a las habitaciones, pero Kurapica se detuvo en el camino.

-**Sr. Nostrade voy a ver una cosa y vuelvo- **dijo el Kuruta entrando a una sala que se encontraba en el camino

-_Que pasaría si Neón estuviera en el sitio del cazador, hace un día que no lo reviso, si fuera así esa estúpida estaría en graves problemas… Neón- _pensó Kurapica preocupado. Se situó frente a un computador de acceso para las personas que van ha participar en la subasta. Pasó su tarjeta del cazador por una ranura y tecleó unos momentos.

-_Si, lo que me temía, ella está en la lista negra…Neón está en graves problemas…mira pues Kurapica si le gustaras a Neón y fuéramos novios, aparte de tener a los cazadores encima de ella, tendría al jenei ryodan detrás suyo, ja fue una estupidez esa ilusión mía-_

Después de ver la foto de Neón en el sitio del cazador Kurapica salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación en donde estaba Neón debía decirle al Sr. Nostrade el peligro que corría Neón.


End file.
